Misunderstanding
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Misunderstanding can lead to unreasonable jealousy - Poor Raito finds out the hard way :D Based on this joke i saw on the internet Read and Review its a bit rushed but i thnk its ok


**Mae: HI! just a drabble I wrote wen I was bored :D**

**Raito: Why am I always portrayed as an idiotic psychopath? -_-"**

**Mae: Bcuz u are! Now disclaimer time! L do the honors please ^-^"**

**L: Disclaimer, Mae does not gain any profit from writing this it rightfully belongs to its owner blah blah blah..**

**Mae: -_-"**

**Warning: Rated T for yaoi and Raito's language**

*...*...*

'Although I should have been enjoying this freedom, I couldn't help but feel... worried about L. It was only going to be one day of freedom but this was L I'm talking about. The man was a genius but when it came down to doing normal household things, a retarded monkey could probably do better than him. The guy failed at making microwave popcorn! genius, my ass... He probably destroyed half the HQ trying to heat up a marshmallow by now... maybe I should check on him, just in case... No! I'm not worried about the panda! The cute... adorable... defenseless... pand- STOP! Bad inner-Raito, no praising thoughts about him!'

'... God I'm pathetic... I'm arguing with my own thoughts... Damn you L... Well at least Misa isn't here right now to annoy me even further. I'm amazed I was able to escape from her, thank god for her fanboys...She might also get hurt since she's by herself now though, she also got one day of freedom... Ehh whatever, she's a big girl now anyways. I wonder how L is now... Maybe I should go check on him, for the sake of all the other task force members if course. He might have killed Matsuda by accident by now... I think I should run faster...'

*...*...*

When I got to the building it was already dark outside. 'Stupid Misa, making me run about 100 miles away from headquarters just to get away from you! Everything seemed intact though, everyone else must have gone home by now. L wasn't downstairs or in our room, maybe he went outside for a break? Well it seems he's been gone for a while, there weren't any candy wrappers anywhere...' I couldn't help but feel a tightening feeling in my chest at the fact he wasn't back here yet. 'Maybe he didn't even miss me at all today... Wait I didn't miss him at all today either though, right?'

As I started walking to my room I heard rustling coming out of misa's room. 'I thought no one was in the building?' I pressed my ears to her door and was floored when I heard L's voice coming from inside the room.

"Uhh... Misa I have to go, Raito should be coming back soon..."

"Not yet. We're not finished yet."

Finished? What were they doing?

"But-"

"No buts. Now take of my shirt."

*rustle*

'...What the fuck? Why is she asking him to take of her shirt?' My knuckles whitened at the death grip I had on the carpet floor. 'Why was I so angry? It's just Misa! Why should I be jealous that she's going to cheat on me with L? Maybe it's because my pride is hurt that I'm so angry...'

"Misa, we don't have time for thi-"

"Yes we do. Now take off my skirt."

*rustle*

'Nope. This anger is definitely jealousy. But why am I jealous? I have no feelings whatsoever towards Misa! Am I jealous of Misa? No that's stupid I don't like L that way, right? He's annoying, self-righteous, he probably has cooties, and... and is obviously attracted to more to Misa than to me... Okay maybe I do like him, a lot. Now that I think about it I'm way better for him than that slut! I'm smart she's a moron and I'm one hell of a sexy guy! I turn straight men gay dammit!'

"Now take off my bra."

*rustle*

'And we've spent more time together... he praised me... he said I was his first friend but is that all I will ever be to him? A friend? A rival? A suspect. That's probably the ONLY reason he has ever taken interest in me. Because I might be Kira. Fucking Kira. It's because of him that I ever met L!' I felt hot tears running down my cheeks and the tightening feeling in my chest worsened... 'Dammit! I could have lived a normal life, gotten a normal job, gotten married, had a normal life... without ever meeting the one person I will truly ever love the most though...'

_Love..._

'I love L... I love L... I love L! I love L dammit! I can't let some dumb slutty blond take the love of my life away! I'll convince L to love me more, believe it!'**(1)**

"Now take off my panties."

"Bu-"

"Now."

*rustle*

My heart stopped when I heard the sound if clothes rustling. 'I can't let this happen!' When my foot was about two inches from the door I heard something that made me and the gods facepalm at my stupidity.

"Now, if I ever see you wearing my clothes again, I'll post the picture of you hugging a Sasuke plushie while sleeping on the internet! Now put some clothes on! YOUR clothes on!"

"Fine. But this was supposed to be a surprise for Raito..."

I banged my head on the door in frustration until I realized something that flared my unreasonable jealousy all over again; L is naked in Misa's room.

"Dammit Ryuzaki! Open the fucking door now!"

*…*…*

**(1) That line belongs rightfully to Naruto who rightfully belongs to Kishimoto ^-^ I couldn't help myself XD**

**Mae:Thnx 4 reading! sorry if there r spelling errors and if Raito's POV tense got confusing at times! I know the story was kind of rushed but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I wrote ths on my ipod at 3 am ^^**

**Raito: You. Are. Mean. How could trick me into thinking L was cheating on me?**

**Mae: But you guys aren't evn dating yet…**

**Raito: ...STILL! I got really scared...**

***hands over L's sasuke plushie***

**Raito: …What the f*** does this Sasuke guy have that I don't? He should have a plushie of me dammit!**

**Mae: Uhh... Review ^-^"**


End file.
